Taylor Irwin
'Taylor Irwin '''is the hidden main antagonist of the feature length Plotagon movie [https://letterboxd.com/film/the-g-quest/ ''The G Quest]. She is the owner of the company ComputerFix4U, which is eventually revealed to be a crime organisation hiding the identities of a plethora of criminals. Appearance Taylor has white skin, chestnut hair, big golden earrings and an otherwise generally colourless look with a black shirt, grey pants and shoes and dark/black eyes. She also has sharp facial features. Personality Taylor is astonishingly contemptuous and cynical, displaying sarcastic dry wit in almost every situation that she in. She has a rather dark sense of humor and takes pleasure in insulting people. She is even worse than she inititally appears, however, as she is eventually revealed to be a cutthroat and aggressive criminal with a total disregard for human life. She runs her seedy business with an iron fist and lets no one get in the way of her "happiness". Role Taylor first appears when Wyatt has to get his laptop fixed, as some unknown hacker had broken it when he tried to find out more about the elusive drug lord G's rival. While Taylor kindly introduces herself as the CEO of ComputerFix4U, she instantly becomes cold once she realizes why Wyatt is there. She tells Wyatt to stay away from the dangers of the Deep Web, subtly threatening him, which he doesn't pick up on. Wyatt later returns to get his laptop back, and Taylor reveals all of his personal information had been tampered with, going out of her way to intimidate him. She then stresses (much more bluntly this time) that he should stay away from Silk Road, which he doesn't listen to at all. Later on, Wyatt's friend Shanes investigates the hacker attack by arranging a meeting with Taylor in her office. They're revealed to have studied computer science together, and their history gives Taylor more room to fire savage remarks his way. Shanes asks if the hackers had left an image of the late Danish computer scientist Peter Naur on Wyatt's computer, which Taylor casually says yes to. Shanes is visibly disturbed as he realizes this is what he calls the "Naur Organisation", which has been responsible for multiple disappearances over the years. This truth doesn't discourage Wyatt however, and as the hackers inexplicably loosen up on their protection of CokeForChristmas1995's account, Shanes and Wyatt manage to finally track the rival down. This is too good to be true, and Wyatt is consequently stalked by two shady guards. Eventually, after G takes care of his rival, Wyatt is captured by aforementioned guards and wakes up in a dark facility. He quickly guesses that it's the Naur Organisation, and he demands to speak to the person in charge. To his utter horror, Taylor enters the room. She reveals that ComputerFix4U is the deceitful "Naur Organisation", and that it makes a big profit on hiding the personal information of drug gangs behind the scenes. She explains that she intentionally let Wyatt get to G's rival so that G's gang could claim its position as the biggest gang in Local City. She then kidnapped both Shanes and Wyatt, and now she threatens to have them killed if Wyatt doesn't give her all possible information on G and his gang so that she can use it to force a profit out of them. Wyatt refuses and is locked up with Shanes. Fortunately, Shanes happens to remember Taylor's old password, LlamasAreArrogant123, and this opens the cell door. Shanes and Wyatt agree to split up, with Shanes looking for a way to get in touch with the outside world and Wyatt confronting Taylor. After insane hijinx involving guards and a robot, Wyatt makes it to Taylor's office. Taylor tries to have a guard take care of Wyatt only to find it's only the two of them in the room. Wyatt asks her to end her evil plans, and Taylor somberly admits it's all part of her mental quest to achieve "happiness". Wyatt relents for a moment, but Taylor snarkily explains it was merely a joke. She reveals she's aware of Wyatt's "love interest", Elizabeth, and that she can easily have her killed if Wyatt doesn't give her the information she needs. Wyatt ultimately refuses still, being totally done with the life of crime. Taylor declares that Elizabeth will now die, but is interrupted as a mysterious being enters the room and turns off the light. A lot of shuffling and crashing is heard in the darkness, and when the lights turn back on, Wyatt's friend from work, Miller, is standing there, claiming Taylor is now in a "better place". Quotes Gallery demonictaylor.png|Fan drawing of a demonic Taylor Trivia * Taylor Irwin only ever says one swear word, and it's in her final line. * Despite being the main antagonist, Taylor only ever talks with Wyatt or Shanes. * Taylor is the only major character in ''The G Quest ''to never have any physical interaction animation with anyone else. Category:Lazicverse Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Hackers Category:Crime Lord Category:Traitor Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Sociopaths Category:Rich Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Opportunists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Omniscient Category:Master Strategists Category:Strategic Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Gaolers Category:Sophisticated Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:Complete Monster Category:Pure Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:Game Changer